Same time next week
by TM.Ladyinred
Summary: Inspirée par la promo du 5.12... aucun spoiler, juste une salle de bain, et House


**Titre :**

**Auteur : **Vicodinaddict

**Spoiler : **promo du 5.12

**Résumé :**le seul truc qui me fait attendre l'épisode : une salle de bain et House, miamm… fallait que je fasse passer le temps.

Une longue journée venait de s'achever et Lisa Cuddy soupira de soulagement en franchissant le seuil de la maison. Cela avait commencé avec son nouvel assistant qui s'était perdu. Ca n'aurait pas été bien grave s'il n'avait pas eu avec lui toute la comptabilité de l'hôpital de la semaine passée. Puis un mouvement de panique avait pris la clinique après qu'un patient de House lui ai éternué dessus. Pour se venger, celui ci avait affolé les autres patients en lâchant le mot magique « infection » . Elle avait passé son après midi à rassurer les patients, faire passer quelques tests et remplir des kilomètres de paperasse. Paperasse qui s'était aussi entassée dans son sac, pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit. Elle essayait toujours de faire en sorte de se garder son vendredi soir, sorte de petite pause dans la semaine, où elle pouvait profiter d'un peu de calme et s'occuper d'elle. Malheureusement, en général, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un la retenait et elle se voyait remettre ces deux heures volées à son emploi du temps à la semaine suivante, puis à la suivante...

Après s'être débarrassée de son sac, lancé ses chaussures dans le salon, bientôt suivies par son manteau, elle se servit un verre de vin – millésimé et qui dormait la depuis quelques semaines déjà - attrapa un des CDs qui traînaient et alluma la chaîne hifi. Un soupir appréciateur franchit ses lèvres dès les premières notes et elle leva le son pour être sûre de l'entendre de toutes les pièces. Un petit tour dans sa chambre lui permit d'attraper un peignoir, et ses pas la menèrent dans la salle de bain. Bientôt la lumière du jour disparaîtrait, où étaient les bougies ? Elle s'arrêta devant la glace, posa le verre sur le rebord du lavabo et attacha ses cheveux, faisant la moue à son visage fatigué. Les produits permettant de cacher ou estomper ses traces de fatigue -et les rides – coûtaient une fortune et étaient censés faire des miracles... Oh, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre, son visage avait gardé sa jolie forme, et les rides n'avaient pas encore tout détruit mais c'était bien connu, les femmes n'étaient jamais contentes, et Lisa n'échappait pas à la régle.

Son pull trouva sa place dans le panier à linge. Elle se tourna vers la baignoire : objectif suprême. Prendre un long bain brulant sans être dérangée. Sa main tira le rideau de douche brusquement alors que l'autre cherchait la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et...

- House !?!!

Immobile, sa main agrippant toujours le rideau, elle plongea le regard dans deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Yeux qui n'étaient pas tous seuls dans la salle de bain. Elle détacha son regard du sien, et il glissa sur un menton mal rasé, un cou légèrement mouillé, un torse... a moitié caché par la mousse. Ce détail la ramena à la réalité et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule a avoir une jolie vue. House en avait profité pour observer tout à loisir le décolleté maintenant ouvert à sa vue, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Elle eut envie de... Le frapper.

Elle prit la première chose qu'elle avait sous la main – le rideau – et le ramena contre elle tout en fusillant l'intrus du regard.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma baignoire ??

Il indiqua l'eau et la mousse avec une moue entendue.

- Je prend un bain.

- Chez moi ? Dans ma baignoire ?

- Elle était inutilisée ! Plaida-t-il avec de grands yeux.

Lisa pesta - Contre lui ou contre elle même ? - et se força à détourner les yeux. Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra les vêtements du diagnosticien posés, ou plutôt abandonnés dans un coin par terre. Il n'y avait bien que lui pour les mettre dans une situation de ce genre ! Lui barbotant et elle a moitié nue ! La différence était qu'elle, elle avait le droit d'être à moitié nue ici, c'était sa salle de bain ! Et même si elle avait déjà fait ce rêve cliché dans lequel on trouvait un plombier – qui ressemblait étrangement au poisson ayant élu domicile dans sa salle de bain, mais ca elle se garderait bien de lui dire, ou de se l'avouer – ce n'était qu'un reve. La, elle était en plein cauchemar ! Et même pas rasée...

- Sortez de la ! Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

House regarda autour de lui, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui !

Il balaya un peu de mousse sous les yeux de Lisa, qui n'avait pas bougé, et prit appuie sur le rebord de la baignoire. La jeune femme put apercevoir un peu plus de peau et... ferma les yeux brusquement.

- Non !! Stop ! Ne bougez pas ! Restez la !

- Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez... murmura House avec un sourire.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et regarda autour d'elle. Bien sur, elle n'avait qu'un peignoir de bain, et aucune serviette en vue. Elle n'atteindrait pas le placard sans laisser à House le plaisir de se rincer l'oeil... Encore heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas déshabillée complètement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir comme ca...

Et puis pourquoi pas ? Il avait profité non ?

Non ! On ne tire pas profit d'une situation de ce genre..

Il ne se gênait pas lui pourtant.

Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa et le regard mutin de House se posa sur elle.

- Un soucis ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Et si je ne veux pas sortir ?

- Vous allez quitter cette baignoire !

- On peut partager. D'ailleurs, ce serait gentil de m'apporter un verre à moi aussi, et en passant, mettez la quatrième chanson, c'est la plus relaxante...

L'étriper, lui tordre le cou, le noyer, le … rejoindre ? Non !

- Je savais bien que vous aviez des raisons de partir plus tôt...

- Vous allez arrêter de me surveiller ?

- C'est tout à fait votre genre... la musique, le vin, le bain moussant parfum...., il attrapa la bouteille de produit et grimaca. « bouquet de roses, rend la peau aussi douce que les pétales. ». Il manque les chocolats... et vous dans la baignoire.

Elle nota qu'elle ferait mieux de cacher ses affaires, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était chez elle...

- J'y serai, si vous …

- Faisiez de la place ? Ca peut s'arranger, quoique vous etes sure que vos fesses entre bien la dedans ? Non parce que c'est assez étroit...

- House vous avez dix minutes pour quitter la salle de bain !

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs et le fusilla du regard avant de refermer le rideau d'un coup sec. Elle baissa la tete et soupira.

- Dix minutes !

Elle récupéra son pull et quitta la pièce avant de faire une bêtise. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'y adossa et jura. Elle n'était pas entrée dans son jeu, avait été claire, et bientôt serait débarrassée...

Bientôt était un grand mot. Apparemment, il n'avait pas la notion du temps car il n'apparut dans la cuisine qu'après plus de vingt minutes. Cuddy s'était servie un nouveau verre, préférant ne pas tenter le diable en retournant dans la salle de bain récupérer le premier, et avait les yeux rivés sur un dossier devant elle. Elle lisait la même phrase depuis plus de cinq minutes et son pieds tapait le sol nerveusement.

- Madame peut récupérer ses quartiers..

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et réprima un soupir. Encore un vendredi soir où son petit cocooning passait aux oubliettes.

- Bonsoir House.

- Vous allez bouder parce que j'ai emprunté une baignoire ?

- Les gens civilisés ne font pas ce genre de choses.

- Vous ne me rangez pas dans cette catégorie... fit-il remarquer.

Elle lâcha son stylo et s'osa à relever les yeux. Il n'avait pas tort.

- En fait, ca ne vous dérange pas plus que ca et c'est ce qui vous ennuie.

- En effet, qui serait dérangé par la vue d'un homme nu chez lui...

- oh mon dieu, depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas vu..?

- House !

Malgré son ton réprobateur, il surprit une lueur bien connue dans ses yeux clairs. Mélange de colère, frustration et … et dieu seul savait quoi.

Il soutint son regard avec un sourire narquois, puis tourna lentement les talons.

- Le vin est dans le meuble de l'arrière cuisine, et les bougies dans le tiroir de la commode..

Il s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers elle, interrogateur.

- Ca pourrait vous servir, pour la prochaine fois.

Il franchit la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Même heure la semaine prochaine ?

**Fin**


End file.
